


Post Training Kara Danvers Is a Sight for Lena's Eyes

by frnd92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is smelly, Kinda Crack, Kinda Fluffy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnd92/pseuds/frnd92
Summary: So i have a lot, and i mean A LOT of headcanons and this is one of them. Basically, Kara was training at the DEO and Lena makes fun of her for something.





	Post Training Kara Danvers Is a Sight for Lena's Eyes

Lena is at the DEO working on a project with Brainy. She is helping. She is here, and she is helping. Her heart is stil broken but after fighting a lot with Kara and thinking nobody will take her side, she is at the DEO, working with all of her almost-former-friends. They took her side as well and nobody was laughing behind her back, and she think they should. Specially Brainy, who is now the best guy-friend someone can ask for. 

Think are still rocky and edgy between the Super and the Luthor but baby steps are baby steps. 

Brainy has a clue on how to stop Monitor so they work at the DEO (’’Its safer there’’ Alex says opening a beer in a sunday afternoon, looking at Lena and smirking ‘’And i am the director, you know. Nobody will question my orders.’’)

So this is Lena’s life, two months into the angst reveal between her and Kara and fighting, crying, and laughing again after being so hurt, and having new friends (Nia is so bubbly, she thinks) and fighting against evil, again. Lena quickly discovers a lot of hidding things about the DEO after a week working in there but today is holding surprises. She sips her tea and is a quiet day, a normal day. It's strange. 

''Nia Nal'' - Brainy says and smirks. A love smirks and Lena smiles at the sight of her commrade being so in love when the super-hero (who dreams about the future?) approachs.

''Hey, genius.'' ''Hey, Lena.'' - She is quick in for a hug and Lena learned to let her be, so she appreciates the hug. - ''So, uh. It’s almost lunch time. And i cant find Kara nowhere. We are supossed to go grab burgers and pizza'' - She side-eyes Lena - and some healthy thing that Kara keeps saying Lena likes.''

''It’s Kale'' - Lena admits - And you all should eat it - She says as Alex enters the room smirking at her phone. Probably texting Kelly. Weird to think her ex sister in law is now part of the gang as Alex new infatuation, because as far as Brainy can tell, they are taking things slowly, but Lena knows for a fact that the Danvers women feel things deeply and this is not another hook-up for the Director that is now standing next to her. 

''Kara is the room training with Velasquez, i guess.'' - Alex scratches her head - ''But it’s been 3 hours already so i will give her a heads up. She cant expose herself that much and she knows it.''

''How come she is training with Agent Velasquez?'' - Lena asks, curious because as far as she can tell, Velasquez is only human. Very trained, but still, Kara is made of steel. 

''Oh, it’s simple'' - Brainy starts - ''I keep forgetting you dont know everything about this facility, but we have a room with synthetic kryptonite. Supergirl is 20% weakened by it and we all can fight her. I wouldn’t recommend, but we can.'' 

''Oh, well....''' - It’s all Lena can say, after processing this new found tricky and shivering. The sight of Kara being pain because of kryptonite is the worst sight ever. She looks at Alex who is looking at her kinda confused. 

''She will be okay, it's only to keep the agents in check, you know? And here they are'' - Alex says closing her arms in her cest when Velasquez and Kara both appear in the operational room, Velasquez has bruises and Kara is making a face and holding her back with her hands. - ''Do you WANT to solar flare yourself?'' - She asks, kinda pissed about her sister.

Kara, who has been training real hard those days, mostly because she’s frustaded with her situation with Lena, just half smirks and gives Velasquez a tap on the shoulder. 

''I think we are okay, and i know for a fact that i will be amazing after lunch'' - She says and Lena looks at her body and she is…sweating? Lena blushes, and looks at anywhere but Kara’s in her black tracksuit. What is happening? Synthetic kryptonite makes Kara sweats? Oh, my god. She needs to get out of here and drink some vodka. 

''Well, Lena and I had developed the device to stop Monitor, but we can wait til you guys bring lunch, because i want some pizza as well'' - Brainy says and Lena looks at the device, trying to remember how to speak when a SMELLY Kara approaches her. She tries to not laugh. 

''Wow, you guys were holding back, uh? - She looks at Lena and winks and Lena know she is damned forever by that wink and the way Kara smiles just for her. ''Tell me, what are we going to do once this thing is ready?''

''Well, you may want to take a shower first - Lena says, trying to be serious and she can hear Alex snorting and Velasquez laughing. The CEO looks back at a very confused poppy looked Kara and raises her eyebrown. ''You are sweating, Supergirl. And smelling - She points out, feeling relaxed for the first time in Kara’s presence since their fight. This is what their relantionship was before, right? But now Lena has more information to joke about her...best friend.

''She’s right, sis. You two were fighting for 3 hours in there'' - Alex says, laughing and Nia grabs a white towel and shoves into Kara - ''we all miss our smelling good Kara.''

''Well, i am still buying lunch'' - Velasquez says, nonchalantly - ''And you are paying it after kicking my ass in there'' - She looks at Kara and winks - oh, and you are buying it to Gina as well.''

''I am hearing it and i like that idea'' - Gina (who is Velasquez girlfriend, shouts from the DEO hall) and Velasquez excuses herself to go be with her girlfriend, as smelly as Kara. Lena feels something in her stomach. Its not that she is jealous, but it's the same feeling? The dark-haired woman sighs as if the gesture will take her feelings away and she's glad Alex starts talking again and Brainy is now next to Nia, ready to buy some pizza. Kara is still looking like a kicked puppy and won't stop glancing at Lena. She blushes (again!). 

''Okay, everyone. Let’s focus, there’s a guy wanting to weep out everyone’s existence and we need to eat. I am coming with you, Nia. Brainy, you go buy some soda because Smelly MacSmelly here really needs a shower'' The director jokes and swing her hips into her sister, who doesnt even bounce. Kara says ‘’Hey’’ and looks mortified. Lena thinks its cute and can help herself thinking about what else can make Kara sweat and smell like that. 

The three of them are gone, talking about a new HBO show and still laughing at smelly Supergirl.

''But i wanna know about the device. We need to stop this Monitor guy!'' - She glares at Lena and crosses her arms and OH, THE MUSCLES. Lena clears her throat, still mesmerized by Kara’s drops of sweat, who are now almost gone because of the white towel Nia handed to her.

''I am not telling you anything. You smell like a kid after an P.E class'' - Lena provokes her and bites her lip. - ''Go on, i will here when you finish it. She turns her back on Kara, not understanding why she keeps blushing and why the sight of Kara after training is sending shiver down her spine. ''

''Hey, Lena?'' ''What, Kara?'' - She asks, looking at the super-hero over her shoulder. ''I am…i’m glad you are here'' Kara says, scratching her head and finally making a funny face, looking at herself in the process. - ''Okay, this is discusting. Will be here in a jiff to smell good like you.'' The blonde woman says, blushing, and Lena blinks, thinking her head will explode.

Kara speeds herself without more explanation and Lena looks at the device and thinks back, after the fight, before the fight, friends in, friends out, friends in again and sighs, the absence of Kara’s presence in the room is huge and she doesnt know why, but she doesnt want to find out. Not yet. But wanting to taking a piss out of Kara everytime she has post-training smelly is a new thing and its fun knowing everything now. 

She shakes her head trying to give full attention at the advice in front of her.

Normal days will never be ‘’normal’’ again and she secretly likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so cute, right? Lena totally would be the one that calls out Kara for not taking a shower after training, you know that.
> 
> I used to write RPG fanfics back at my Glee days so now i'm kinda rusty but i plan on giving my writting another chance since i have a lot of work ideas. Oh, english isnt my first language but a girl can try, right? If you are here, thank you.
> 
> Go hit me up on tumblr (evefromthegarden) and on twitter (mscrofanos) as well! :)


End file.
